Miroir de vie panier d'OS
by Lokness
Summary: Que se seraitil passé si Harry avait retrouvé le miroir à doublesens avant sa vision et la bataille du ministère ? Plein de réponses possibles ici !


Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris sur mes autres fictions, mais j'ai travaillé tout ce temps sur CETTE fiction. Je voulais vous en faire la surprise et - et c'est rare - elle me plaît, alors je vous la poste. J'espère que comme moi vous l'aimerez. Au début elle ne devait pas être comme ça, mais plus... enfin, encore plus... triste ! Mais bon, j'ai renoncé, je n'y arrivais pas ! Mais promis, ça sera la deuxième fic de cet ensemble ! Autre chose... Lorsque j'ai écrit cette fiction, je n'avais pas le livre à côté de moi, alors il doit y avoir de grosses différences. Si c'est vraiment grav, je vous serais gré de me le rappeler par review ! Et, euh... Si vous voulez écrire pour cet ensemble d'OS, envoyez-moi votre histoire par MSN ;-), je noterai bien entendu que c'est vous et vous ferai parvenir toutes les reviews, ainsi que les statistiques.

Pour ce qui est de mes autres fictions ( parce que c'est ça aussi qui vous intéresse... ) je suis en train d'écrire un peu sur chaque ( je consacre une petite demi-heure par jour par fiction ) mais je n'avance pas beaucoup. J'essaierai quand même de les updater avant la rentrée, parce qu'après je posterai moins souvent, une fois par mois je pense.

Une dernière chose... Enjoy !

**MIROIR DE VIE,**

Est un panier de minis-fictions ( One shot ou Court shot ) toutes écrites sous le même titre. Il est le premier d'une future longue série, intitulée **Pour si peu**, qui réécrit des passages de Harry Potter, et imaginant ce qui se serait passé si une chose, même infime, avait changé. La question de celui-ci est : **Que se serait-il passé si Harry avait trouvé le miroir à double-sens avant la bataille au Ministère ?** L'histoire peut s'arrêter très tôt dans le temps, ou plus loin, et raconter différents moments, répondre à différentes questions ( Harry va-t'il se servir du miroir ? Si oui, que vont-ils se dire avec Sirius ? Sirius va-t'il mourir ?... ) mais pas forcèment. Tout est libre et laissé au choix de l'auteur !

**PAS LUI, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !**

Une fiction écrite par **Lokness**, inspirée des livres de Joanne K. Rowling, Harry Potter, tomes 1 à 5. Cette oeuvre est dédiée à **Loulou2a**, je sais ( enfin, je pense ) qu'elle l'aimera.

Disclaimer : Comme je viens de le dire, je me suis inspirée des oeuvres de JK. Rowling, donc rien ne m'appartient. Je ne touche pas d'argent non plus.

Résumé : Nous sommes début janvier. Harry trouve dans sa valise un objet. C'est ce que lui a offert Sirius, à Noël, quand il se sont quittés... Va-t'il parvenir à sauver son parrain ? Cette découverte va-t'elle bouleverser toute l'histoire ? Réponses ici !

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, au château de Poudlard, en ce soir de début janvier, Harry Potter se morfondait seul sur son lit. Il pensait à diverses choses, et aucune n'était joyeuse. Entre les souvenirs lointains de ses parents, décédés lorsqu'il avait à peine un an, la mort d'un ami l'année précédente, et le sentiment obscur de peur et de tristesse mélangées qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait quitté le 12, square Grimmaurd et son parrain, un grand désespoir s'imisçait de plus en plus au fil des jours dans son esprit. La pensée qu'en fin de compte, la vie n'était peut-être pas faite pour lui. Le jeune étudiant était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il y eut un craquement sonore, suivi de l'apparition dans la pièce d'une créature de petite taille, au nez en forme de groin et au crâne recouvert d'une pile entière de ce qui semblait être des bonnets. La créature portait aussi une cravate rose à pois verts, qui jurait horriblement avec la couleur de sa peau, et une paire depareillée de chaussettes en laine. Au moment où il sembla apercevoir le jeune Harry, il fit un immense sourire, découvrant une mâchoire de petites dents pointues dont certaines avaient noirci.

- "Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby espérait tellement vous voir... Et ce voeu s'est exaucé à nouveau ! Dobby n'ose y croire..."

- "Euh... Bonjour, Dobby", fit maladroitement Harry à l'elfe de maison, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

- "Ooooh Dobby ne voulait pas déranger, Monsieur", glapit l'elfe, tremblant. "Dobby va aller se punir pour avoir dérangé Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby va sauter de la plus haute tour du château pour se punir, Monsieur..."

- "Non !", cria le jeune Gryffondor, retrouvant d'un seul coup toutes ses facultés mentales. "Tu ne me déranges absolument pas, Dobby, je m'ennuyais un peu, tout seul, ta visite est en fait très bien venue !"

La créature fit un sourire béat, ses grandes oreilles ridées se dressant des deux côtés de sa tête, en signe de satisfaction intense. Elle s'approcha du lit où se trouvait Harry et s'assit sur ses genoux à ses côtés. Il tourna sa petite tête hideuse vers le garçon, une lueur d'adoration dans le regard.

- "Harry Potter a-t'il reçu le cadeau de Dobby pour Noël ? Oh, Dobby était très fier, même si les autres elfes lui ont tous dit qu'il perdait son temps, Monsieur. Dobby voulait faire plaisir à Harry Potter !"

Le dénommé Dobby afficha un air satisfait et fier à la fois, attendant l'approbation d'Harry, qui lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il lui revenait en effet à l'esprit la découverte du "tableau" que l'on ne pourrait jamais qualifier d'oeuvre d'art, et aussi - et peut-être même plus encore - les remarques désobligeantes mais si pertinentes des jumeaux Weasley - Fred et George - quand ils avaient vu le sujet de la peinture : lui. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient beaucoup ri, après l'instant de frustration d'Harry, et rien que pour ça il pouvait chaudement remercier l'elfe : les temps étaient rudes et le moindre instant de bonheur était une victoire - même si elle était maigre - contre Voldemort et ses fidèles.

- "Oui, Dobby, c'était magnifique ! Je l'ai même accroché dans ma chambre !", mentit le garçon, faisant s'élargir encore plus si c'était possible le sourire de la créature. " D'ailleurs, tu as bien fait de venir, Dobby, j'ai aussi quelquechose pour toi", continua-t'il, en étant franc cette fois.

Il ouvrit sa lourde valise - c'était la même depuis son entrée à Poudlard, son oncle et sa tante n'ayant jamais voulu lui en acheter une autre - et commença à fouiller les moindres recoins, répartissant presque méthodiquement toutes sortes de vêtements et d'objets plus ou moins originaux sur le sol. Dobby, quant à lui, paraissait au comble de la félicité, et c'est presque tétanisé qu'il regardait son "ami" chercher son présent de Noël. Le jeune Gryffondor trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il souffla un coup de soulagement - tout à coup, trouver le cadeau de Dobby lui était apparu comme une nécessité vitale - et se tourna vers l'elfe pour lui montrer sa découverte. Il tenait entre les mains une paire de chaussettes en laine qu'il avait commandées à Hermione : l'une était rose, et certains motifs semblaient représenter des cuillères - bien qu'Harry n'en fût pas sûr, étant donné que son amie n'était pas encore une experte en cette matière - et l'autre était d'un bleu-ciel parsemé de petits nuages blancs, qui, grâce à l'intelligence surdéveloppée d'Hermione, bougeaient. En les prenant de la main d'Harry, l'elfe n'aurait pu être plus heureux, et il sauta au cou du garçon pour l'embrasser, ce qui ne fut guère agréable, et plutôt humide. Après moults et moults remerciements - et la promesse d'Harry d'embrasser Hermione de la part de l'elfe - Dobby consentit enfin à s'en aller, au grand soulagement du jeune brun.

Harry entreprit de ranger sa valise, en y entassant pêle-mêle tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Il regarda affectueusement durant plusieurs instants son _Nécessaire à Balai_, et balança quasiment son nouvel agenda - cadeau d'Hermione - dans la valise, mais son regard fut arrêté par un petit paquet de papier enroulé de ruban adhésif. Il le prit dans ses mains, et, après quelques instants de réflexion, il se souvint que c'était ce que lui avait donné Sirius juste avant son départ, deux semaines auparavant, pour le "prévenir si ce sale Snivellus profitait des leçons d'Occlumancie pour lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure". Il s'était alors fait la promesse de ne jamais s'en servir, car la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Sirius sorte du 12, square Grimmaurd, et se fasse tuer par Voldemort ou ses sbires. Ou qu'il se fasse arrêter par le Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, il lui apparut que le moment était peut-être venu de rompre sa promesse. Il avait envie de parler à Sirius, et _ça_ semblait être la seule solution. De toutes façons, l'ouvrir de l'engageait à rien, il pouvait regarder ce que lui proposait Sirius, et ne pas s'en servir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, assis sur le sol du dortoir, à déchirer fébrilement le papier qui recouvrait ce qui pourrait peut-être résoudre ses problèmes. Lorsqu'il eut retiré le ruban adhésif, un petit objet glissa entre ses doigts et alla percuter le sol. Harry le ramassa, et, le retournant, s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir. Il le regarda dans tous les sens pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une inscription, mais il n'y avait rien. Il se retourna vers le papier déchiré, et en sortit un petit mot, écrit de la main de son parrain.

"Cher Harry, ce miroir s'appelle un miroir à double-sens. J'en possède un moi aussi. Si tu prononces mon nom en le regardant, tu me verras apparaître et nous pourrons nous parler, comme si nous étions face à face. Ces miroirs nous ont été très utiles avec ton père, lorsque nous étions séparés en retenue."

Harry posa un regard attendri vers l'objet qui avait jadis appartenu aux Maraudeurs, comme la cape et la carte dont il avait hérité. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il conclut que cela ne pouvait être dangereux. Il pouvait juste parler à son parrain. En cassant sa promesse, il s'en refit une autre : de ne jamais se plaindre à son parrain lorsqu'il lui parlerait ainsi. Cela suffirait. Il tourna lentement le miroir entre ses doigts et se plaça bien en face, puis il prononça distinctement :

- "Sirius."

Rien ne se produisit, et le miroir resta inerte entre les mains du jeune Gryffondor.

- "Sirius Black", essaya-t'il sans plus de succès.

- "Sirius Orion Black", tenta-t'il, en vain cette fois encore.

Il commença à désespérer, puis, une idée soudaine lui traversant l'esprit, il sourit et s'illumina.

- "Mais bien sûr ! Comment ais-je pu ne pas y penser ! _Patmol _", prononça-t'il à l'intention du miroir.

Comme animé, celui-ci se mit à chauffer doucement et à vibrer. Harry se félicita mentalement, pensant que son père aurait été fier de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses pensées, la voix de son parrain résonnant de l'intérieur même du miroir.

- "Harry ?" demanda la tête de Sirius, qui avait apparu là où se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant le reflet de Harry.

- "Sirius !" s'exclama son filleul, heureux d'entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix. "On peut parler ?"

- "Oui, bien sûr", fit chaleureusement le Maraudeur. "Tu as un problème ? C'est Snivellus, c'est ça ? Je vais le réduire en charpie ce fumier !", rugit la voix protectrice.

- "Non, non", s'empressa de dire Harry, un peu soucieux de voir son parrain s'énerver. Il savait qu'un rien pouvait le décider à sortir de sa maison, et il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. "Je voulais juste parler."

- "Ben, y'a Remus à côté de moi. On peut parler tous les trois, il suffit que tu prononces son nom à lui aussi en face du miroir."

Cette fois, Harry était sûr de lui, mais ce fut tout de même d'une voix émue qu'il dit le nom du Maraudeur.

- "_Lunard_."

Le lycanthrope apparut à son tour dans le miroir, un air joyeux collé sur le visage malgré les nombreuses traces de fatigue qu'il affichait.

- "Salut Harry. Ca va ? Cette vieille folle d'Ombrage ne te mène pas la vie trop dure ?" demanda-t'il de sa voix douce.

- "Non, ça va", mentit Harry, glissant machinalement sa main meurtrie derrière son dos. "Elle a dû apprendre qui est mon parrain, elle doit avoir peur maintenant", se força-t'il à rire.

- "J'espère bien", sourit Sirius. "Elle est encore plus malfaisante que Snivellus, et c'est pas peu dire ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle fait à notre pauvre Loup ?"

- "Tout le monde pensa ça, Patmol. Elle ne fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas", fit la voix de Remus d'une voix éteinte.

Harry voulut protester, mais son parrain fut plus rapide.

- "Tout le monde ? Et nous alors, on est qui ? Des martiens ?" demanda-t'il en mettant deux doigts au-dessus de sa tête comme des antennes.

Remus et Harry éclatèrent de rire, suivis par Sirius, fier de sa bêtise.

- "Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, Harry", dit le dénommé Lunard d'une voix toujours douce, "de quoi voulais-tu parler ?"

- "Ben", fit le jeune, embarrassé, "j'aurais bien aimé parler... De mes parents... Des Maraudeurs... De tout ça..."

- "Ah !" s'exclama Sirius, son visage rongé par douze années de deuil et d'enfermement s'illuminant, "Tu veux tout connaître de nos exploits, c'est ça ?"

- "Patmol..." le réprimanda gentiment Remus.

- "Oui, c'est à peu près ça", fit Harry au même moment, esquissant un petit sourire.

Le loup-garou leva les mains au ciel en signe d'abandon, et se joignit à son ami pour raconter quelques une des anecdotes les plus amusantes des Maraudeurs au jeune fils de James.

- "Ah, et puis tu te souviens la fois où on a fait léviter Flitwick ?"

- "Oh, oui, trop drôle cette fois ! Ce qui l'a moins été, c'est la punition... Trois parchemins de "Le professeur d'enchantements n'est pas un objet d'étude ni un outil de travail pour les entraînements", heureusement que James a réussi à avoir des plumes à répétition !"

Les trois compères rirent, puis les anecdotes se suivirent.

- "Puis toutes les fois avec Snivellus, quand même qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait bien !"

- "Ah ! Et le jour où tu t'es foutu à poil devant toute l'école, qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marrés, hein, Patmol ?"

Mais Patmol ne semblait pas s'être autant marré que le disait Remus, et il rougissait de plus en plus, en lui faisant de la main signe de se taire. Cependant, tout cela avait éveillé la curiosité d'Harry, qui demanda des explications.

- "Tiens tiens, Sirius. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça... A poil devant tout le monde ? Même Rogue ?", s'enquit-il avec une moue de dégoût. "C'était quand ?"

Ce fut Remus qui répondit, son acolyte étant trop hilare pour parler.

- "C'était en... Cinquième année, je crois ?" dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius pour lui demander confirmation, qu'il lui donna. "Oui, c'est ça, cinquième année. Dumbledore avait organisé un bal, juste après les examens. Et Sirius a peut-être un petit peu trop bu..." continua-t'il en souriant malicieusement. "Toujours est-il qu'il s'est mis en tête de faire un strip tease devant tout le monde, et que, quand on s'en est aperçus avec James - et le temps que je le décide à aller arrêter ça - notre cher Patmol était en train d'enlever son bo..."

Il ne put finir la phrase, car il venait de s'écrouler de rire sur l'épaule de son ami. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant la scène, avec les filles se battant pour être au premier rang, McGonagall hurlant, et Dumbledore, comme toujours, un peu déconnecté. Pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Remus et Sirius continuaient à se chamailler, comme des enfants.

- "Ouais mais c'est de leur faute, aussi, à elles ! Elles arrêtaient pas de crier pour que je continue !"

- "Ben évidemment, tu croyais quand même pas qu'elles allaient laisser passer cette occasion !"

- "T'aurais quand même pu venir ! Vous m'avez lâchement abandonné !"

- "Faut dire que c'était drôle ! Et puis on avait parié avec James, jusqu'où tu irais..." avoua Remus, finalement.

- "C'était donc ça... faux frère !"

Harry aurait pu écouter leur dispute des heures durant, mais des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier montant au dortoir. Il se résolut à couper les deux Maraudeurs dans leur conversation _si importante_.

- "Euh, les gars, j'dois vous laisser y quelqu'un qui arrive ! On se rappelle !"

- "OK", firent-ils ensemble, puis ils se remirent à se répondre du tac au tac.

Harry murmura "Stop" et le miroir s'éteignit et son reflet réapparut. Juste à temps, car la porte s'ouvrait déjà, un Ron apparemment épuisé se ruant sur son lit pour s'y allonger. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peut-être était-ce pour se venger d'avoir été nommé préfet _à sa place_. Il fit mine de dormir, et son ami ne remarqua rien.

Les jours suivant, Harry ne put reparler à son parrain, car il n'était jamais seul, et comme il tenait à sa résolution de n'en parler ni à Hermione, ni à Ron, il devait se contenter d'espérer être seul pour pouvoir utiliser le miroir. L'occasion lui en fut donnée au début du mois de mars, lorsque Ron se fit mordre par une Chaïmora verte en cours d'herbologie et qu'Hermione, en tant que préfète, fut désignée pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. S'approchant du bac à fleur - qu'il était désormais seul à cultiver - il sortit le miroir de sa poche et prononça le nom de passe. Il fallut quelques instants pour que Sirius apparaisse, mais celui-ci semblait rayonnant.

- "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Harry lui fit signe de parler moins fort en mettant son index contre sa bouche, puis lui répondit.

- "Rien, rien ! C'est juste que tu me manquais. Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant, j'étais toujours avec Ron et Hermione."

- "Et ?" s'enquit Sirius, suspicieux.

- "Ben, je leur ai pas dit..." avoua son filleul, honteux.

- "Alors parles-en leur", fit Sirius, catégorique. "L'amitié est plus forte que tout, tu aurais dû t'en souvenir", fit-il amer.

- "Oui", répondit Harry, qui regrettait maintenant ses enfantillages. "Bon, Sirius, je te laisse, ça va bientôt sonner. Je te promets de leur en parler, et je te rapelle ce soir."

Le soir, Harry expliqua tout à ses amis, en omettant cependant de leur dire que cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il le savait. Hermione fut un peu réservée, demandant tout de même avec pertinence si le contact magique ne pouvait pas être repéré. Harry lui répondit que non, après tout les Maraudeurs faisaient bien les choses. Ron, lui, était excité par cette idée, et il supplia Harry d'appeler le plus rapidement possible Sirius, qui fut heureux de voir que son filleul avait tenu sa promesse. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, de tout et de rien, avec Sirius - Remus étant parti en mission pour l'Ordre. Sirius leur proposa de l'appeler lors des interrogations, ou pour leurs devoirs s'il avaient du mal, il se ferait un plaisir de les aider - après tout il n'avait plus que cela à faire, leur dit-il. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Parallèlement, Harry devait continuer les cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue, ce qui devenait un vrai calvaire. Lorsqu'il rentrait le soir après ses cours, il se sentait totalement vidé de toutes ses forces et commençait à se demander si par hasard le Maître des potions ne cherchait pas au contraire à ouvrir son cerveau à Voldemort, étant donné que ses rêves persistaient et devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Chose que réfuta totalement Hermione.

- "Harry, on a toujours cru qu'il faisait des coups en douce et on s'est toujours trompés !"

- "Peut-être que cette fois on a raison, non ?" lui rétorqua-t'il.

- "Dumbledore lui fait confiance", fit-elle comme si cela devait clore la conversation.

- "Et peut-être que Dumbledore se trompe ! Sirius ne l'aime pas..."

- "Mais Sirius n'est peut-être pas d'aussi bon conseil, Harry. Sirius est un gamin, il dit et fait tout à la légère", répondit une Hermione fulminante.

Mais Harry n'avait pas oublié la proposition de son parrain, et il l'appela chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, ce qui eut pour conséquence de remonter sensiblement ses notes, et même - au grand dam de Rogue - en potions. Il l'aida aussi en lui donnant des idées et des conseils pour l'AD,et ce fut lui qui lui fit tenir le choc face à une Ombrage plus mauvaise que jamais. Pendant les cours, par exemple, Sirius lui proposait des vêtements que Harry devait imaginer portés par le professeur, ou alors il le comparait à des animaux et plantes plus horribles les uns que les autres. Hermione était bien entendu tout à fait contre ces pratiques, mais Ron participait parfois à leurs conversations. Chaque fois, Harry trouvait que son parrain était plus heureux, et cela lui faisait chaud au coeur, il le méritait après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son père et pour lui.

Un autre problème se posait cependant, car Harry se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait se servir du miroir pendant les BUSEs.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas", lui avait dit Sirius, "c'est super facile les BUSEs, ton père, Lunard et moi avons eu Optimal partout... Enfin, à part en histoire de la magie."

Pas rassuré pour autant, et convaincu de ne jamais parvenir au niveau de son père, Harry se promit de travailler beaucoup plus en vue de ses examens. Il garderait tout de même le miroir dans sa poche, s'était-il dit, _au cas où_. Le premier examen fut la métamorphose, qu'il pensa avoir bien réussi, hormis une petite faute - il avait transformé sa souris en coussin, alors qu'il devait la changer en poussin - mais dans l'ensemble l'examinateur - un vieil home grisonnant et rondouillard - paraissait satisfait de sa prestation. Il était pratiquement certain d'avoir bien réussi ses potions - même s'il avait un peu dépassé le temps imparti - et les enchantements. Les autres matières s'était plus ou moins bien passées, il restait la défense et l'histoire de la magie, qui venait en dernier. Lors de l'épreuve de défense, il fit une prestation époustouflante, enchaînant les sorts à une vitesse qui sidéra l'examinateur. Il obtint même un point bonus en combattant son épouvantard non pas avec un Riddikulus, mais avec un Patronus parfaitement éxécuté, qui prit la forme d'un cerf et alla percuter le Détraqueur là où devait se trouver son coeur. Tout le monde se retourna dans la grande salle et applaudit, hormis bien sûr les Serpentards et Ombrage.

Lorsqu'il entra le lendemain dans la grande salle, Harry ressentit une envie de dormir subite. Il résista pendant une demi-heure environ, tentant en vain de répondre aux questions, son cerveau refusant de se concentrer, d'autant plus que sa cicatrice le picotait. Il s'assoupit et, peu de temps après, il se trouvait de nouveau dans le couloir qui, il le savait désormais, menait au département des mystères. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, la porte s'ouvrit, ainsi que la deuxième. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une salle immense, remplie de sphères qui diffusaient une lueur bleue. Il avançait, et se retrouva dans la rangée 97. Malgré la pénombre, il reconnut la forme qui gisait sur le sol : c'était son parrain, Sirius. Voldemort était penché sur lui et lui lançait l'Endoloris en ricanant. L'Animagus hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons mais semblait tenir bon. Apparemment, il refusait de _donner_ quelquechose au Mage noir.

- "Tu vas me la donner", disait-il. "Tout le monde m'obéit, après..." Et il se remettait à ricaner.

- "Jamais !" répondait faiblement Sirius, dans une attitude de défi que, Harry le savait, il garderait jusqu'à la fin.

Harry, paniqué, se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait sous la torture. Et combien de temps encore Voldemort pouvait croire qu'il accepterait finalement.

C'est alors qu'il se réveilla, tremblant et en sueur. Il était revenu dans la salle d'examen. Il se leva, prétextant un malaise, et courut vers la sortie, laissant en plan sa copie quasi blanche que l'examinateur ramassa. Il fut rejoint très peu de temps après par un Ron et une Hermione affolés.

- "Qu'y a-t'il, Harry ? C'est encore une attaque ? Quelqu'un de l'Ordre ?"

- "C'est Sirius", répondit-il faiblement. "Voldemort l'a fait prisonnier, au département des mystères."

Son estomac se souleva à ses mots, mais l'urgence du moment le faisait tenir debout. Ron se mit à blémir, mais Hermione, dans un grand élan d'intelligence, essaya de les raisonner.

- "Voyons, Harry, comment Sirius pourrait-il se trouver là-bas ? Il est au 12, square Grimmaurd, non ? Je suis sûre que Voldemort essaye de t'attirer dans un piège. Si tu avais bien suivi ces cours d'Occlumancie, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça."

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Peut-être que Voldemort cherchait à le piéger. Mais après tout, il l'avait vu. Comme Mr.Weasley. Comment savoir si Sirius était vraiment au département des mystères ? La réponse lui sauta subitement aux yeux, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira le petit miroir. Hermione lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches.  
- "Je ne m'en suis pas servi pour les examens, Hermione", essaya-t'il de se justifier.

Il appela Patmol, et, à sa grande surprise, il vit apparaître la tête de Sirius.

- "Sirius ? Ca va ?" demanda-t'il, étonné.

- "Bien sûr que ça va, Harry. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?" s'enquit l'Animagus, perplexe.

- "Je... Sirius, je sais que ce n'est pas normal, mais j'ai fait... Un rêve, si on veut."

- "Un rêve ? Mais... L'occlumancie ?"

- "Je suis mes cours, mais ça continue. Je viens de voir, c'était au département des mystères. Voldemort t'avait fait prisonnier et il te torturait pour que tu lui donnes... quelquechose, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Il disait "donne-la moi"..."

- "C'est ce que Dumbledore craignait. Il essaye de t'attirer là-haut..."

- "Mais pourquoi ?" le coupa Harry.

- "Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour te parler de ça, Harry. Bon, sois rassuré, je vais très bien, et Voldemort n'est pas près de m'avoir. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore, retournez dans votre dortoir mais tenez vous prêts."

Les trois jeunes acquièscèrent et, soulagés, prirent le chemin de la tour. Hermione lança un regard à Harry, signifiant "Je te l'avais bien dit !", mais celui-ci n'y prit pas garde, trop heureux qu'il était de savoir que Sirius allait bien. Cependant, sa curiosité reprit rapidement le dessus : qu'est-ce que les gens de l'Ordre lui cachaient ? Pourquoi donc Voldemort cherchait-il à l'attirer dans cette pièce ? Toute une myriade de questions pour l'instant sans réponses mais qui devraient en obtenir rapidement, désormais. A côté, Hermione se lamentait de n'avoir pas eu le temps de terminer son examen à cause de tout ça - elle n'avait cependant pas prononcé le nom de Harry, et celui-ci lui en fut reconnaissant - et Ron semblait en pleine refléxion. Harry sentit soudain le miroir - qu'il avait remis dans sa poche - se mettre à chauffer et à vibrer. Il le prit dans les mains et put voir son parrain qui souriait.

- "Harry, il va y avoir une réunion de l'Ordre. Il faut que tu viennes, pour expliquer ce que tu as vu. Ron et Hermione aussi peuvent venir... N'oublie pas ta cape. Disons... Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Le mot de passe c'est _Tarte au citron meringuée_. Je compte sur toi !"

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le miroir s'était éteint et que l'image de son parrain avait disparu. Il informa ses deux amis de la suite des évênements et ils commencèrent à se préparer.

Dans le bureau directoral les attendaient un gros chien noir, qui fit des bons partout en les voyant arriver et et se mit à leur lècher consciencieusement la figure. Harry était aux anges mais il savait bien que des moments come ça ne pourraient durer toute leur vie. Malheureusement. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et leur présenta un Portoloin, qui devait les emmener devant le 12, square Grimmaurd. La sensation désagréable et désormais si habituelle se fit de nouveau ressentir et, quelques instants plus tard, les quatre sorciers se trouvaient à Londres. Ils se précipitèrent pour rentrer, de peur de croiser un Mangemort dans la rue.

- "Ah ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous", raisonna la voix de Dumbledore. "Harry, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?"

Harry commença à faire un récit détaillé de sa vision, accompagné par les cris étonnés de certains membres. Mais il ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de prendre la parole et posa de suite ses questions.

- "Harry, je crains de ne pouvoir te répondre maintenant. Le temps presse et je crois que la vérité est parfois une arme plus dangereuse que l'ignorance. Je te promets cependant devant Merlin que je répondrai à toutes tes questions ce soir", fit Dumbledore.

- "Ce soir ? Mais pourquoi ? On a tout notre temps, là !"

- "Tu te trompes, Harry. Nous avons une lourde et dangereuse mission à accomplir maintenant."

- "Lourde et dangereuse... ?" s'étonna Harry, excité.

- "Oui, Harry. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là", fit le vieil homme - il se tourna vers les autres - "Nous devons parler sérieusement."

Tous acquièscèrent et prirent une chaise. Sirius s'assit à côté de son filleul se pencha vers son oreille.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas", chuchota-t'il.

- "Un Maraudeur n'a jamais peur", répondit Harry en souriant.

Sirius mit sa main sur son épaule, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec son vieil ami James.

- "Donc !" coupa Dumbledore, "Nous allons prendre Voldemort à son propre piège."

Il y eut un arrêt parmi les membres de l'Ordre et ce fut Remus qui coupa le silence :

- "Vous voulez dire... Se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Nous ne ferons jamais le poids face à Voldemort !"

- "Tu as raison, Remus, vous ne ferez jamais le poids face à lui", dit le vieux mage, ne semblant pas remarquer la peur qu'il instaurait au sein de son ordre, "Cependant, j'ai bon espoir que Voldemort ne vienne pas au Ministère ce soir. Et s'il le fait... Et bien je serais là. Ma mort l'intéresse beaucoup plus que celles de vous tous regroupés. Cependant", reprit-il pour la deuxième fois, "cette mission sera très dangereuse, et je ne tiens à avoir que des volontaires."

- "Je viens !" hurla Sirius en se levant, faisant sourire tous ceux qui l'avaient vu se battre pendant presque un an pour pouvoir sortir de cette maison qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout.

Remus lui jeta un regard désapprobateur et hochant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche puis se leva à son tour.

- "Moi aussi", dit-il gravement.

Plusieurs autres membres se levèrent - Kingsley, Tonks, Bill et Charly Weasley, Maugrey et deux hommes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas - et Dumbledore les remercia. Harry se leva à son tour et dit alors :

- "Moi aussi je veux venir."

Il y eut des murmures stupéfaits dans les rangs du Phényx, et Mrs.Weasley se leva.

- "Hors de question ! C'est trop dangereux ! Harry restera là !"

- "Je veux venir", répéta Harry, décidé.

- "Et bien, Harry. Je pense que cette mission est vraiment dangereuse. Cependant, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre les décisions en ce qui te concerne, mais ton parrain", dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Sirius.

Sirius prit le temps de la refléxion, regarda Remus comme pour lui demander son accord - celui-ci ferma et rouvrit discrètement ses paupières en signe s'assentiment - puis Dumbledore - qui avait croisé ses mains sur la table et regardait fixement devant lui, attendant le sentence de Sirius - et finalement Harry - qui le regardait fixement comme pour le supplier.

- "Pour moi c'est bon, Harry peut venir."

Harry sauta en l'air de bonheur et criant, et Mrs.Weasley commença à s'énerver.

- "Tu es complètement inconscient, Sirius ! Harry va droit à sa perte et tu auras sa mort sur la conscience ! Espèce d'irresponsable !"

- "En ce qui concerne les responsabilités, Molly, il me semble que James ET Lily m'ont désigné comme le parrain de Harry. Moi, et pas toi."

- "Harry n'est pas James, Sirius..." fit-elle dans une dernière tentative pour le faire plier.

- "Je sais bien", répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Harry est le fils de James et Lily, et mon filleul." - Il haussa les épaules.

Molly Weasley s'effondra sur sa chaise, pleurant.

- "Je ne voulais que son bien..."

- "Sirius aussi veut son bien, Molly" objecta Remus.

Elle allait répliquer mais Ron s'était levé aussi.

- "Si Harry vient, je le suis."

Cette fois, Mrs.Weasley fut sèche :

- "Non, tu n'iras pas. Car je suis ta mère et que _moi_ - elle se tourna vers Sirius - je suis responsable !"

Le rouquin répliqua mais Dumbledore le coupa :

- "C'est ta mère qui doit choisir, Ron. Tu resteras là ce soir."

De dépit, il sortit de la cuisine et s'en fut dans sa chambre.

- "Bon, je vais vous expliquer le plan", fit le Directeur, et ils se concertèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes pour décider de ce qu'ils feraient.

La division de l'Ordre du Phényx transplana dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie et Maugrey dirigea les autres vers le Département des mystères. Les neuf adultes et Harry prirent donc le chemin qui les menait dans la gueule du loup, d'un pas alerte et enthousiaste. Sirius, particulièrement, semblait heureux de se trouver là, au nez et à la barbe de ceux qui le recherchaient depuis maintenant presque trois ans. Ils traversèrent un couloir sombre et parvinrent dans uen salle ronde, faiblement éclairée par des bougies. A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il allait se diriger directement vers le fond de la salle, Harry vit qu'il y avait non pas une, mais neuf portes ! Il se tourna, affolé, vers les autres.

- "Alors, Potter, c'est laquelle ?" demanda Maugrey de sa voix bourrue.

- "Je... Je ne sais pas ! Dans mes rêves, il n'y en avait qu'une... Mais je dois pouvoir trouver la bonne quand on aura ouvert."

- "D'accord !" s'exclama Tonks en allant ouvrir la première.

Harry s'approcha et ne distingua pas les petites lumières qu'il avait vues dans son rêve. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, et recula. La jeune Auror referma alors la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers la suivante. Mais tout se mit alors à tourner autour d'eux et les portes changèrent de place. Remus sembla réfléchir et déclara enfin :

- "Il faut que chacun ouvre et tienne ouvert une porte. Nous sommes neuf. Il suffira à Harry de passer à côté de chacun de nous et de nous dire si oui ou non c'est la bonne. Ne lâchez en aucun cas la porte après son passage, sinon on devra tout recommencer."

Ils firent comme il l'avait dit, sauf que...

- "La mienne ne s'ouvre pas !" se plaignit un des deux inconnus pour Harry.

- "Dans mon rêve, elle s'ouvrait facilement, ça ne doit pas être ça", dit-il.

Toutes les autres portes s'ouvrirent, et Harry put regarder. Les trois premières étaient totalement sombres, la quatrième émettait une lueur verte, mais la cinquième ressemblait fortement à celle de sa vision. La sixième était celle qui ne s'ouvrait pas, la septième était elle aussi illuminée de petites lumières blanche, comme dans son rêve. La huitième était noire et la neuvième aboutissait sur une pièce carrée, et Harry était sûr de ne pas l'avoir vue.

- "Bon, c'est la cinq ou la sept."

- "Harry, tu vas mettre ta cape et m'accompagner", fit Sirius, passant sa porte à l'homme qui ne tenait rien, "tu me diras si c'est celle là ou pas."

- "D'accord."

- "Une dernière chose, Harry. S'il m'arrive quelquechose, tu te sauves et tu viens rejoindre Remus. Si je viens à mourir, il prendra ma place en temps que parrain."

- "Non !" s'écria Harry, scandalisé. "Tu ne mourras pas !"

- "Bien sûr que non, mais on ne sait jamais, d'accord ?"

- "OK", fit Harry à contre-coeur.

Il enfila la vieille cape d'invisibilité dont il avait hérité de son père et son corps disparut aux yeux des autres.

- "Je suis prêt", fit sa voix, venue de nulle part.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la première porte et rentrèrent dans le couloir. Harry crut un instant que c'était le bon chemin, mais ils arrivèrent dans un cul-de-sac.

- "C'est l'autre", chuchota-t'il à son parrain.

- "Je m'en serais douté", rigola-t'il.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et revinrent à la pièce ronde. Ils y retrouvèrent les huit autres membres de l'Ordre et leur firent signe de se diriger vers le chemin sept. Tous s'y engouffrèrent, laissant claquer derrière eux la lourde porte. Harry - toujours sous sa cape - en tête, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qu'Harry connaissait, et ils accélèrèrent le pas. Il courut presque vers la porte du fond, et, comme elle s'ouvrit au moment où il posait la main dessus, il pénétra, suivi par les neuf membres de l'Ordre, dans une immense salle, étrangement illuminée par des sphères bleutées. Les adultes se regroupèrent, leurs baguettes magiques levées, et Sirius s'approcha de son filleul.

- "C'était quelle rangée, déjà ?"

- "La 97, il me semble, c'était tout au fond."

Sirius donna un ordre - il s'était imposé, cette mission étant liée à lui, comme le "chef" - et les quatre Aurors passèrent devant, en position d'attaque. Remus resta avec Charly et Harry, et Bill, l'autre homme et Sirius partirent dans une rangée parallèle. Harry pensa, dans une brêve pensée pour le monde extérieur, qu'à ce moment-là personne, pas même Mrs.Weasley, n'aurait pu dire que Sirius était un gamin irresponsable. Il l'admirait encore plus qu'à l'époque où il mageait des rats dans une grotte juste pour le voir. En face du danger, il était dans son élément.

Tous avancèrent le long des rangées, et Harry s'étonna de voir que les sphères bleues semblaient être rangées. Il lut le papier qui était collé devant l'une d'elles : _Prophétie faite par la Pythie de Grèce à son roi / Delphes / Achille et Hector_. Il fut encore plus déstabilisé : des prophéties ? Il était dans une salle qui contenait des prophéties... Mais en quoi cela le concernait-il ?

- "Avance", le rappela Remus, en le poussant dans le dos.

Quand ils s'approchèrent de la rangée 97, le coeur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait là-haut... Et si Sirius n'en revenait jamais ? Il se fit la promesse - et celle-là il la tiendrait - d'aider son parrain - et Remus par la même occasion - jusqu'au bout. Les Aurors tournaient déjà et Harry alla se placer discrètement dans un coin pour tout suivre de la bataille qui menaçait. Ainsi, caché sous sa cape, il pourrait lancer des sorts tout en étant protégé. Le temps que Remus se rende compte de sa disparition, il était déjà loin. C'est alors que survint ce que tout le monde attendait. Des Mangemorts arrivèrent de tous les côtés, criant... Et s'arrétèrent brutalement.

- "Quoi ? Mais... C'est quoi ce bordel ?" cria un Mangemort en qui Harry reconnut Lucius Malefoy.

- "L'Ordre du Phényx, Malefoy", répondit Kingsley sur un ton badin. "Je crois que cela te dit quelquechose..."

- "Que faites-vous là ? Nous avons un traître..." fit une voix hystérique, qu'Harry pensa être celle de Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius, et la silhouette masquée se tourna vers un troisième Mangemort.

- "Peut-être que non... Peut-être que tout simplement Voldemort a échoué", tenta Kingsley.

- "Non !" répondit Bellatrix, "Il m'a tout dit et... C'est imposs..."

- "Peut-être aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te dit pas tout, Bellatrix", rétorqua le troisième Mangemort.

L'interpellée se retourna vers lui avec une moue de dégoût, puis refit volte-face et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec Kingsley.

- "Vous avez eu tort de venir... Nous allons devoir tous vous tuer ! Pas que cela m'embête, bien sûr... Tiens, mon _cher cousin _est-il là ?" fit-elle.

- "OUI !" hurla une voix - celle de Sirius - et les trois hommes qui étaient venus par derrière déboulèrent. Ce fut le signal du combat, et, déjà, les baguettes se croisaient et lançaient sort sur sort. Le troisième Mangemort se retourna pour faire face à Bill Weasley, faisant tournoyer sa cape derrière lui. Harry fut interloqué : il avait déjà vu ce mouvement... Il _le_ connaissait... Et lui qui avait cru qu'_il _était du bon côté ! Severus Rogue était en train de se battre, mais aux côtés des Mangemorts !

Il essaya de faire comprendre avec des gestes aux membres de l'Ordre qui était en réalité le troisième Mangemort, avant de se rendre compte que cela ne servait à rien : personne ne pouvait le voir. Alors il se lança dans la bataille, et essaya d'ensorceler les Mangemorts par derrière, discrètement. Il réussit à en stupéfixer un, et vit que Remus avait compris ce qu'il se passait. La bataille était à peu près égale : les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux, mais Sirius, Remus et les Aurors étaient très bien entraînés. Les sorts volaient à travers la pièce, et, tour à tour, s'écroulèrent Tonks, Maugrey, Bill et cinq Mangemorts. Sirius était en prise avec sa cousine, et leurs baguettes étaient si proches à présent qu'elles se touchaient. Des faisceaux de différentes couleurs en partaient, et frôlaient l'adversaire avant de finir leur course dans les murs qui s'effritaient. Sirius esquiva de peu un sort mortel, mais fut plus rapide que Bellatrix et le _Stupéfix_ qu'il lui envoya l'atteignit. Il éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'aboiement d'un chien, et se relança dans la bagarre. Bientôt, dans cette pièce où gisaient nombre de blessés, seuls restèrent Rogue, Sirius et Remus. Aucun des deux Maraudeurs ne semblaient s'être rendus compte de qui ils avient en face d'eux, mais ils se rapprochaient de lui et s'apprêtaient à le _Stupéfixer_... Quand apparut, au beau milieu des décombres, une silhouette grande et fine, toute encapuchonnée de noir... Voldemort. D'un même mouvement, Sirius et Remus se tournèrent vers l'apparition et, profitant de cet instant de distraction, Rogue leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers son ennemi de toujours.

- "Avada Kedavra !"

Harry crut un instant que le temps s'était suspendu. Le silence pesait, alors que le corps de Sirius, dans un dernier élan de grâce, tombait en arrière, lentement, et se figeait. Ses bras étaient collés le long de son corps et ses yeux fixaient le plafond qu'il ne voyait plus.

- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"

Harry avait surgi de sa cachette, retiré sa cape qui le gênait, et courait vers le corps de son parrain. Il tenta de le secouer, de l'appeler, mais rien n'y fit : il était mort. Rogue l'avait tué. Il enlaça une dernière fois le parrain qu'il avait eu si peu de temps. A côté de lui, en état de choc, Remus s'était effondré à genoux. Tous les deux pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il lui avait promis, tout à l'heure... Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sirius, hoquetant. Il ressentit un mouvement derrière lui, et tourna la tête assez rapidement pour entr-apercevoir la silhouette encapuchonnée de Voldemort, qui brandissait sa baguette dans sa direction...

- "Avada Kedavra !"

Harry sentit un souffle chaud l'envahir, puis tout redevint normal. Ainsi, c'était ça, mourir... Ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable. A part ce silence pesant. Il tenta de se redresser, et y parvient, sans trop de difficultés. Il était toujours effondré sur le corps de Sirius. Il leva une main. Sa main était la même que celle qu'il possédait une minute auparavant : des os, de la peau, des ongles. Il n'était pas mort. Il se releva précautionneusement. Regardant autour de lui, il vit que Voldemort n'avait tué personne. Alors qui avait lancé l'incantation ?

Rogue, dans ses habits de Mangemorts, était comme suspendu dans son action. Sa baguette, qui lâchait une légère fumée, était tournée vers le corps - mort - de Voldemort. Harry essaya de rassembler ses esprits : il avait tué Sirius, puis Voldemort. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Se retournant de l'autre côté, il vit que Remus, couché sur le sol, avait pointé sa baguette sur Voldemort, dans un dernier effort. Ainsi, c'était _lui _qui l'avait tué. Harry se mit à marcher, étourdi par le silence qui envahissait ses sens. Devant la porte se tenait son sauveur. Dans sa grande robe de sorcier violette, Albus Dumbledore faisait face à cette scène tragique. Il s'approcha d'Harry et le soutint.

- "Là, Harry, ça va aller."

- "Il l'a tué, il l'a tué..."

- "Oui, Harry", fit Dumbledore, ne comprenant pas le sens de ce que disait le garçon. "C'est fini, Remus l'a tué."

- "Non, Sirius ! Rogue l'a tué", se débattit Harry, l'hystérie montant en lui.

Semblant enfin comprendre, le vieil homme prit Harry dans ses bras. Ce fut à ce moment que Remus se leva, les yeux dans le vague, et chancelant.

- "Je l'ai tué, j'ai tué, je suis un monstre..."

- "Non, Remus, tu ne dois pas dire ça. Déjà, tu as sauvé Harry", répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, "et ensuite, tu n'as pas tué Voldemort. Si - et je le pense - mes théories sont exactes - Voldemort reviendra. Mais ce n'est pas cela l'inportant, Remus. Tu as encore retardé son accession au pouvoir. Même Voldemort n'a pas mille vie."

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens des paroles de son mentor. _Remus l'avait tué, oui ou non ? _Il mit tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Dumbledore s'approcha de Rogue et lui toucha l'épaule. Celui-ci se retourna, une lueur un peu particulière dans le regard : un mélange de joie, de tristesse, de peur et d'incompréhension.

- "Ca va ?" demanda le vieil homme.

Le Maitre des potions ne daigna pas répondre, et déjà revenait à ses lèvres la moue de dédain et de mépris qu'Harry lui connaissait si bien. Remus embla reprendre un peu ses esprits.

- "C'est lui ! Moi qui lui faisait confiance, c'est lui qui a tué Sirius !"

Il avait en lui toute la haine contenue durant vingt ans, et Harry sentit qu'il allait exploser.

- "Tu manques tellement de subtilité", rétorqua le Mangemort.

- "Parce que tu appelles ça de la subtilité de tuer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas durant ta scolarité !"

- "Les imbéciles qui ne croient que ce qu'ils voient... Tu es bien un être simple, Lupin. Simple, et bête."

- "Tu es pathétique, Severus. Il ne méritait pas ça..." murmura Remus, à bout de forces.

- "C'est certain, il ne méritait pas ce que je lui ai fait."

Harry, jusque là silencieux, se réveilla.

- "Espèce de..." - Il ravala sa salive - "Vous avez fait le Mal partout, n'est ce pas !"

- "Tiens tiens, Potter se réveille ! Aussi bête que ses imbéciles de parents et de parrain !"

- "Ne les insultez pas !"

A ce moment, Rogue se recula un peu, leva sa baguette et prononça :

- "Finite Incantatem."

Sous les regards médusés de Remus et Harry, et accompagné par le calme de Dumbledore, Sirius se déraidit, commença à bouger bras, puis jambes, et finalement se leva.

- "Quoi ?" demanda-t'il en voyant Remus et son filleul.

- "Non rien !" s'écrièrent-ils en sautant dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus se tourna enfin vers Rogue, un air interrogateur collé sur le visage. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas son rictus méprisant, et prit un air hautain, sa lèvre retroussée, pour lui répondre.

- "Les êtres simples sont ainsi... dépourvus de subtilité."

Et d'un mouvement de cape, il transplana. Restés seuls, Harry, Dumbledore et les deux Maraudeurs restèrent figés et silencieux. Rompant l'immobilité et le silence, Patmol s'avança vers son ami Lunard, prit dans ses mains son visage trempé de sueur et de larmes mêlées, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- "Je t'aime, Remus."

- "Moi aussi."

- "Comme quoi, l'amour est bien le plus fort des sentiments et la plus grande des magies", conclut Dumbledore solennellement.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour l'histoire de Rogue, j'ai été inspirée d'une théorie qui disait que dans le tome 6, Rogue avait peut-être prononcé "Avada Kedavra" en pensant à un autre sortilège ( sortilèges non verbaux dont on parle dans le tome 6 ) et n'avait ainsi pas tué Dumbledore, car, on le sait, il est un très grand sorcier et un superbe Occlumens ( il est possible qu'il puisse faire passer ses pensées avant ses paroles... ). Ici, Il a prononcé l'incantation en pensant au maléfice du Saucisson " PétrificusTotalus".

Pour ce qui est des paroles un peu bizarres de Dumbledore sur la mort de Voldemort, je vous renvoie évidemment au tome 6. Voldemort va tout simplement avoir recours à un autre de ses horcruxes.

Je trouvais que ça lui allait bien, de dire ça... LOL

Bon, voilà, s'en est fini de ce premier OS. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Allez, une petite review, ça donne toujours du courage ( et ça nous rend tout honteux quand on ne s'est pas dépêchés d'écrire... alors on essaie d'être à l'heure ! ) et puis ça fait plaisir. Alors n'hésitez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Et puis, pour ceux qui ont envie d'écrire là dessus, direction MSN !

Ah, une dernière chose : j'ai un problème informatique, alors je ne pourrai répondre à vos reviews que si vous êtes enregistrés sur le site... Même si vous avez mis votre adresse e-mail... Vive les ordinateurs moi je dis, LOL !

Lok'


End file.
